


The OTPodcast: Alpha/Beta/Omega Universes

by ssleif, The_OTP



Category: Daredevil (TV), Mad Max Series (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, Supernatural RPF, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Audio Format: Streaming, Beta John Watson, Consent Issues, Femslash, Fic Recs, Gen, Gender Identity, Gender Issues, Knotting, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Meta, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Tony Stark, Pack Dynamics, Podcast, Self-Lubrication, Slash, Werewolves, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9389663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssleif/pseuds/ssleif, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_OTP/pseuds/The_OTP
Summary: The OTPodcast is a meta round table podcast where fans discuss all things fanfiction.In this episode, the mod talks to Lita and Chris about pack dynamics, knotting, gender and sexuality, domestic mpreg and why A/B/O is not whatever you're assuming it is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Like our show? 
> 
> Keep the conversations we have going on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TheOTPodcast) or [our website](http://theotpodcast.com) (which is also our Tumblr). You'll also find additional content there, including contributor bios, fanfiction-related definitions and terminology, and relevant links for each topic we cover.
> 
> Subscribe to the show on [iTunes](https://itunes.apple.com/podcast/the-otpodcast/id1046881636?mt=2), [SoundCloud](http://soundcloud.com/TheOTPodcast), [TuneIn Radio](http://tunein.com/radio/The-OTPodcast-p798972/), [Stitcher Radio](http://stitcher.com/podcast/the-otpodcast?refid=stpr) or whatever podcast app you prefer! 
> 
> **ALSO PLEASE NOTE:** This is the last episode of the show that we will be posting on AO3, so if you subscribe that way we apologize but please continue to subscribe in any of the other ways mentioned.


End file.
